Deception
by storybook star
Summary: A love triangle between Angela,Owen and Julius. My first fan-fiction
1. rainy day

**I do not own harvest moon, sadly.  
my first fan-fic please comment apropriatly. thanks.**

* * *

***Angela's pov***

Another rainy morning, wow. I've lived here for a whole 2 months and every monday morning it has rained. I guess that must be a trend on waffle island. But who knows it could just be a rainy season. Maybe I'll vist Owen today. I'd like to try my hand a mining. I hope he could teach me! oh, that would be amazing! okay, I'll feed pandora and leave.

"Hi, Owen!" my god, he's so buff! and cute, and he has pretty eyes...

"Hi Angie, what are you doing?" HE CALLED ME ANGIE! oh my god! I tried to calm myself .  
"I'm actually interested in trying to mine for ores, I was wondering if maybe you could help me..." I'm soaked.

"I'd LOVE to help you." Owen said blushing.

" Really? great! um... lets start on wendsday."

"sounds great...Ang-" he stoped mid sentence.

"yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me? I would suggest a picnic but as you can see. we are soaked because its raining."

"Sure Owen. I'll meeet you at the inn around noon."

"yeah, I'll see you then... Bye."

"Bye." I waved and ran off. Yay! My first date. What will I wear? Oh, Crap. I dont have any thing to wear.  
its only 9, the tailor is open, maybe I'll buy somthing there.

I walked into the tailor shop and I over-heard Luna and candace talking about a new guy "hey Luna, I need a new outfit for my date."

"With who?" she asked. Gossip hog.

"Owen, my outfit?" I was getting impatient

"here," she handed me a purple tunic,"Okay?"

"perfect!," and it was. but I needed to change. "bye!"

"see you!" I ran out the door, and ran into sombody.

"HEY! WATCH.....it...." Oh my god. I dont believe it.

* * *

**Who did Angela run into? how does her date go? and who is the new guy?  
find out in chapter 2!**


	2. new guy

**my second chapter! thanks for the reviews**.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

So thats the new guy. But no wonder Candace and Luna were talking about him. He sure is ! I can't think of him that way! I'm with Owen. But still.....NO! I like Owen, Owen likes me. Owen is cute, he is.  
Cute.  
CRAP!

"Hello?," he said , his voice soft as velvet. he held out a hand to help me up, "I'm Julius."

I got up with his help,"I'm Angela." he was still holding my hand.

"Angela, It's a pleasure to meet you." he kissed my hand. Oh my god!

"I better get going, I'm gettting kinda soaked."

"oh! bye Angel!" What a cute nick-name.

"yeah, bye." I said dazed. What just happened? An hour ago I was in love with Owen. Now? I'm not sure. Maybe if I see Owen again I'll like him! yeah!  
After I changed I went to the Inn, running, so I wouldn't be soaked. Owen was already there when I came.

"Hi, Juliu-, I mean, Owen!" Crap, another slip up and I'm screwed.

"Hi" he said un-certainly, this is going to be a long date...

This really sucks, I kept thinking of Julius. I called Owen Julius sometimes too. Now he is suspicious. What makes things even worse is that Julius and Owen WORK in the same building. But finally its wendsday, and I get to spend time with Owen, I hope...

* * *

**What will happen on Owen and Angela's mining adventure? And what is with the I hope? find out in chapter 3.  
and i know these are short chapters**.


	3. Mining

**sorry it took so long I dont own hm, I wish I did though**

* * *

"hey owen!" I tried to act calm, but still, All I can think of is Julius.

"hi angie," he half sighed, "how are you?"

"ummm, okay. whats wrong?" Now I'm really curious.

"just some work stuff, Lets get to some rock smashing! that might help!" he seemed to be happier

"thats the spirit!" I laughed and ran with him to the mine.

"so is this right?" I asked holding my mallet over the rock.

"not exactly," he put his arms around me and guided my arms to the right position. this felt right,"like this."

"ohhhhh....," then I smashed the rock. it shattered!,"I did it!" I dropped the mallet and hugged Owen.  
we stared into each others eyes, and he leaned in for a kiss. It was like fire works. and I mean it. I know its like the most cliche` thing on the planet, but it was. but when I was kissing him. I was thinking of julius. I felt suddenly guilty, and I pulled away.

"did I do somthing wrong?!" he asked worried.

"no, I did." I was sobbing and I ran out of the mine. god, I was so stupid! I mean really! who could be that self centered? only Angela. as I escaped the mine, I ran into sombody.

"Angel?," not him! no I couldn't deal with him! not now. he saw me crying and he held me,"shhhh, its okay angel, its okay."

"sorry Julius not now." I ran away from him. but it was too late Owen was chasing right behind me. I was screwed.

"Julius, what were you doing with my girl friend?" owen asked trying to be calm.

"GIRLFRIEND!?," Julius yelled, "Angel, I thought you were single."

"so did I" I murmred. was that how he felt?

"So was that how you felt when I kissed you?" he yelled

"you KISSED him?" julius yelled.

"yeah."

* * *

**DRAMA! woah!  
I'll try to post soon!**


	4. fireflies

sorry it took so long, But idk, i fogot about it. yeah here is the story!

"angle!," Julius yelled at me, "angel how could you?"

"how could I, what? I dont even know you," i replied, " i cant handle you guys right now. okay! I'll talk to you later... maybe." I ran to my house, hoping to avoid their sobbing faces.

"angie!" both yelled after me, they started to run twoards me.

"go away!" I locked my door in their faces, and started to sob again. I'm hurting them both. maybe I could sleep this off.

I woke up to singing outside my window. who was it? i walked twoard my window.

"Julius!?" it was him.

"angel, come with me. please." he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"okay." I slipped on my robe and walked with him. he held my hand as we walked to caramel falls. i let him.

we entered the water fall and saw tons of fireflies. he had a picnic blanket and a basket full of sweets. he was sooo sweet. and as we watched those fireflies, something clicked. obviously he felt it to because we turned to each other a the same time. we leaned in. and we kissed. we kissed like it was the last kiss in the whole world. and we made out. and it went on to more. I was no longer a virgin. and it was the best moment of my life. I started to cry after we did it. I felt so guilty for betraying owen. he held me as i cried. and i cried my self to sleep in his arms. hoping for a new day.

Yay! i posted again. And I need ideas, post one with your comments! thanx! 


	5. the end

it took forever, i know...  
i dont own hm, and i never will... :( (i hope ur happy Rachel! im updating!)

* * *

I woke up in my own house, and thoughts of last night flooded into my head... "oh my god. what am i going to tell owen!" i have to tell him i cant be with him, i just have to tell him. i cant lead him on any longer. And then me and julius can be together. and everybody will be happy... except owen...

i left my house and i walked twoards the ganache mine district. I'll see Owen first, break the news to him. Then I'll cry to julius. sounds perfect... NOT! But what ever i screwed things up for myself...

I walked into the blacksmith shop, and saw both guys eyes light up. oh crap. imma gonna break one of their hearts. not fun...  
"Owen we need to talk,, Julius You're next" i tried to keep my expression blank, trying not to give hints. They both said "ok" as me and owen quietly left the shop.

"owen..."  
"yes"  
"we cant be together, im sorry..."  
"well i knew this was comming, its okay angie, we can still be friends though, right?"  
"of course," i smiled, "okay, go hide behind the building, imma gonna call julius out and tell him i chose him, and thank you, Owen." i kissed him on the cheek as he ran off. i walked to the door , opened it and called Julius out. (this is were i put my own twist on Julius, i imagine him as an italian, so he becomes the sexy forgine guy! yay!)

"Julius i love you. I picked you."  
he picked me up, and twirled me around, and kissed me. he kept murmuring grazie, and with my extensive knowledge of the italian language, i knew that meant thank you.  
(then came the shocker)  
"bella ragazza, ti amo, ti prego, angolo, ti amer per sempre, sposarmi, per favore angolo per favore" he wispered in my ear. (beautiful girl, i love you, please, angle , I will love you forever, marry me, please angle please) i didnt know that much italian "what?"  
"beautiful girl, i love you, please, angle , I will love you forever, marry me, please angle please" he said in plain english.  
"s naturalmente" (yes of couse, (after this im going to teach myself italiano!))

* * *

thats the end! i will have a follow up story, so its not over, really! hope you liked it!


End file.
